


what is family for

by charjace



Series: Run, Running Towards Freedom [4]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: M/M, i like this one better then the first version and this is now the canon version, set 6 months after the events of it2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjace/pseuds/charjace
Summary: michelle finally meets her favourite comedian and her brother's boyfriend
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Run, Running Towards Freedom [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530362
Kudos: 20





	what is family for

**Author's Note:**

> i delete the original version of michelle meeting richie, because i didn't like it. now i do like this version, please enjoy. i am in the process of rewriting it2 for this au

She had been scrolling through her feed on Instagram when she spotted a new photo from one of her favourite comedians. Over the past few months, she’s noticed how he’s post pictures with a few people she now knows thanks to her siblings – she swears there have been times where she saw  _ them _ in those images, but it was always  _ cropped _ by some miracle. If they  _ knew _ him and where holding out on her, she would be angry  ( for like  _ a day _ , before begging to ask to meet him. She’d only beg her siblings, not their  friends ) . There have been also a few images,  _ always _ faceless or cropped, with a man that he claims is his boyfriend, and she can’t help but  _ smile _ every time, though – this one was different. It was different because she swears that is the exact shirt she had seen Eddie in two hours ago, face cropped off, while a female body was cropped in the exact tank  top she had seen Beverly in. It was the group after having all gotten a tattoo together, and wasn’t that exactly what Eddie and Bev had said they were doing today? Dropping a like, she pushes the thought out of her head before checking in on the kids who were playing in the living room.

The thought doesn’t re-enter her head until she is sitting at the restaurant, in the small private area that Beverly had secured for them. It re-enters her mind when she notices _ Bev’s  _ arm is showing the exact tattoo from the post earlier. Watching, as everyone filed into the room – they all, except for Patty and Audra, were sporting new tattoo’s, they were just waiting on Eddie – yet, with a quick glance and count of the chairs, they seemed to be waiting on  _ two _ other people, not one.

Eddie walks in, and she can’t help but notice as she glances at his arm, that he has it covered with a long sleeve. Just after Eddie takes his seat, someone else walks in – and, her face lights up and all those  _ suspicions _ falling right back into her head, and she points a finger at Eddie, then at Bev. “You little  _ shits _ ! Cropping yourselves out of pictures with him, you  _ shits,” _ She exclaims, glaring at her siblings, who crack up laughing as Richie takes the seat next to Eddie.

The laughing is contagious as the rest of the table starts to crack up, Eddie and Bev had told them stories of Michelle, the other Losers, apart from Richie have already meet her until now. They laugh for a while, and Michelle ends up joining in it. It was hard not too, when everyone was just so  _ happy _ .

“Sorry Milly,” Bev says after the dies down a little, pulling the younger woman into a side hug, “We love  you, we weren’t keeping it away from you on  purpose .”

“We just needed to figure things out,” Eddie replies with a smile towards her, he then pulls something out of his pocket and hands it over towards her. He didn’t truly mean to keep it away from  _ her _ , but there were many things that Eddie needed to sort out himself with Richie, things Richie needed sort out for himself. He knows Michelle is going to give him some kind of hell about his choice of boyfriends.

But, he doesn’t care – he will later tell her that it wasn’t that he didn’t  _ like _ Richie’s old material, just that he knew ( deep down ; and he thinks it’s because he  _ knew _ Richie even if he hadn’t known at the time ) that the stuff he was saying wasn’t truly Richie’s own stuff, and that’s why he wasn’t fond of it. Richie, even admitting to her that it wasn’t his own stuff.

She opens up the envelope that Eddie had given her, her eyes lighting up as she pulls out the tickets and looking up at Eddie. “I would ask  _ how _ , but...” She gestures towards Richie, a huge grin on her lips. “Oh my  _ god _ , it totally saves me buying the tickets when they go on sale  next week. I’m looking forward to the show, you said it was new stuff.”

“Yeah, after a few things I had to go through, and reconnecting with these guys,” Richie says as he moves his hand around the table in a way to gesture to his friends, “I revaluated and decided to do things my own way. Whole new show, no old jokes.”

The waitress comes by and they order, everyone got talking about everything. Michelle added Richie to her secret group chat with the rest of the Losers and their partners, where she sends them embarrassing photos of Bev and Eddie, and stories. By the end of the night, everyone was smiling and laughing like old friends.

Mike leaves first, he’s got an early flight in the morning, followed by Stan and Patty, they’re staying in New York for a few more days, Bill and Audra left soon after they’re leaving in the evening as Bill's got a meeting, and Audra has an audition.

Outside, Michelle was at her car with her siblings, and their partners. Eddie holds out his hand towards her, “Your phone, I  _ know _ you want a photo with him,” He says with a smile, and she hands it towards him.

Eddie and Michelle switch places, and Eddie takes a few photos before handing it back to her, and going to back to Richie’s side, who immediately put his arm around him.

“This is like, one of the best days – I love you guys,” Michelle says, hugging her siblings before she climbed into her car, driving herself home to her husband and kids.

Ben and Beverly, waved goodbye to Richie and Eddie as they headed to Beverly’s car, and Eddie and Richie go to Eddie’s car before they headed to Eddie’s apartment.

He was still sharing with Beverly until they figured out what they were going to do, it was looking more likely that Beverly might move in with Ben, and Richie might with Eddie but all four were still working things out. Eddie and Richie arrived before Ben and Beverly so it was quiet in the apartment, they had changed into their pyjamas before lying in bed. Richie’s fingers lightly brushing against the scar that graced Eddie’s right side from their time back in Derry. It’s the one scar Michelle and his mother do not know about, it’s going to be harder to explain how he got it, or  _ why _ he didn’t tell them.

“Your sister is amazing,” Richie says in a soft voice, letting his fingers continue to move across the scar. “Glad to finally meet her.”

“I’m sure she is thrilled, also, I think she suspected me and Bev knew you,” Eddie replies, with a smile. There were times when she’d send them links saying stuff like, ‘this looks like it could be you / this looks like it could be bev’, and he would laugh a little and deny it. “Thanks for letting me give her a ticket to your new show.”

But today, he knew the cat was really going to be out of the bag. It was planned, Richie was ready to finally meet Michelle, and Eddie was okay with Richie showing him on social media. The deal they had made was Michelle had to know first, and Richie was okay with that. “Anything for you, you know that.”

Eddie pressed a kiss to Richie’s cheek, “I love you.”

In the morning, Richie would post his first, _ proper, _ photo of Eddie, who was still asleep in the morning.


End file.
